


[Multivoice Podfic] Ophidiophobia

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), Djapchan, epaulettes, mahons_ondine, platinum_firebird, reena_jenkins, sisi_rambles, Tipsy_Kitty



Series: [Multivoice Podfics] Tales of the Them by lyricwritesprose [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Background Anathema/Newt - Freeform, Background Aziraphale/Crowley, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Pepper viewpoint, Pepper-centric, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, and the true nature of being badass, it is also about dealing with fear, this is yet another fic about the kids and Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:Despite being recognized as a badass by the rest of the Them and most people in her school, there are things that Pepper doesn't deal with very well. Being wrong is one of them. Confronting certain fears is another. It was different at Armageddon, when Pepper and Wensley were afraid too—but this is hers alone. And she's ashamed of it.
Series: [Multivoice Podfics] Tales of the Them by lyricwritesprose [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791334
Kudos: 19
Collections: Voiceteam, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Multivoice Podfic] Ophidiophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ophidiophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426280) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



**Listen to** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Multivoice-Podfic-Ophidiophobia-by-lyricwritesprose-eemd6s)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zjz7ozqbgiicmiu/GO_Ophidiophobia_Multivoice.mp3/file)  
**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17huipgg5mhT7Q4qCMy7EzKrh57XDhc6R/view?usp=sharing)

 **Music:**  
[Tribute To Veena Raja Rao/Haratanaya](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Veena_Kinhal/Tribute_to_Veena_Raja_Rao/Haratanaya_Sree) by Veena Kinhal  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/publicdomain/)  
**Sound:  
** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
[Snake Hissing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ia1eXtZnfIc) by Dylan John  
From youtube.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

**Voice Actors:**

[AirgiPodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV) as Aziraphale & Adam  
[platinum_firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird) as Marcus Fetterly  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as Newton Pulsifier  
[epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes) as Anathema Device  
[mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine) as Crowley  
[reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins) as Brian & Wensleydale  
[sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles) as Pepper  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty) as Narrator

**Editor:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)

**Cover Art:**  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty)

**Author's Note:**

> This multivoice podfic was recorded for the POST-CANON Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)


End file.
